


Passing the Bar

by Vallinthe (Asallia)



Series: Domming Dia [4]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Dirty Talk, F/F, Porn Watching, Spanking, diaeli deserves better than this fic but it's what they're getting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asallia/pseuds/Vallinthe
Summary: When Dia flunks a class taught by her hero/crush Professor Ayase, she's desperate to leave an impression on the woman she admires more than anything - even if it takes sex to do so.
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Kurosawa Dia, Kurosawa Dia & Ohara Mari, Ohara Mari/Watanabe You (Mentioned)
Series: Domming Dia [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1321295
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Passing the Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Today is a pretty cool day for me: it's my sixth anniversary of being into Love Live! Weird to imagine, right? When I first started watching SIP in high school I was unsure of what I wanted to do with my life, living with my parents, and struggling with mental issues. Now I'm, well...
> 
> Anyways! I wanted to celebrate in the only way I know how, aka with extremely silly smut, and what better than Dia being a gay moron around her hero? This fic is actually fairly old itself - I wrote it in April 2019 for a collaboration that never came to fruition, and I've been sitting on it since. I recently became free to post it again, though, so now just felt like the right time for the triumphant return of Domming Dia. Huge thank you to my dear friend [usermechanics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics) for beta reading this and giving it that last punch up it needed, and I hope you all enjoy!

Dia’s life was officially over, terminated in an instant.

Her parents would disown her.

The academic establishment would ostracize her.

Her friends would never want to talk to her again.

Ruby would be utterly devastated.

She’d have to get a job flipping patties for the rest of her life like some kind of… washed up _peon_.

“Dia,” Mari said with a mixture of concern and humor swirling on her face as Dia wallowed on the couch with a pint of gelato close at hand, “this isn’t the end of the w-“

“Mari,” Dia interrupted her frantically, “I need to pack up and leave before anyone finds out about this. They’ll kill me, Mari. Kill me! How is Mongolia this time of year?” She frowned. “Actually, I don’t like horses. Malta, maybe.”

Mari sighed. “It’s just an F, Dia.”

Dia craned her head up to shoot daggers at Mari. “How could you say that? _Just an F?_ ” She spoke in a crude, high-pitched imitation of her best friend and roommate. “How much of a simpleton could you possibly be? It’s everything!”

“It’s _Professor Ayase_ ,” Mari attempted to console her, completely ignoring Dia’s outburst. She had the patience of a saint around Dia, as always. “She’d flunk anyone, it was bound to happen.”

“But I was _supposed_ to leave an impression on her, Mari!” Dia waved the incriminating piece of paper around wildly, which contained her term grades and a big red ‘F’ next to her constitutional theory course. She’d been waiting years to take it and impress the department’s top professor – her personal hero. “Not only that, but I needed this course to graduate! You know, _in a month!”_

Mari put a hand on Dia’s shoulder and squeezed lightly. “You’ll have another chance to impress her,” she said in an unnaturally comforting voice, “and you can just wait a little while to graduate. Taking it again isn’t a crime, okay? It doesn’t make you any less valuable as a person.”

Dia wanted to snap back at Mari again, to tell her that this was all so much more complicated than that, but she was exhausted and Mari’s soothing tone was coaxing her away from the worst of her anxiety. She sighed and sat upright. If anything could ever break her out of a spiral, it would be the cold clarity of the knowledge that _Mari_ was being the reasonable one here.

She reached for another bite of gelato, but found her hand retracting at the thought of any more sugar. She had to have _some_ dignity, after all.

“I know, I know, I just…” Dia buried her face in her hands. “I really wanted to impress her, you know? She’s so incredibly talented and smart, and the cases she’s won…”

“You’ve already gushed plenty,” Mari informed her with a performative sigh. “Of course you’d pick the most sadistic professor in the school to fawn over like a little kid.”

Dia looked at Mari, mortally offended. “I do not _fawn_ over anybody,” she huffed, “let alone like some kind of child.”

Mari grinned sadistically all of a sudden, a far cry from her comforting smile just prior. “Are you sure about that? You seem to have a bit of a crush, now that I think about it.”

“I absolutely do not have a cr-“

“Hey, if you want that grade so bad,” Mari blurted out with a barely held back laugh, “why don’t you just seduce her for it?”

Dia heated up, cheeks burning bright at the thought. “Just because you’ll prostrate yourself before anything with a pair of breasts that comes within five feet of your snatch does _not_ mean that I would ever-“

The outburst had Mari gawking for a brief moment, but her expression returned to amusement in time to cut Dia off yet again. “ _It’s joke_ , you know?”

Dia sighed, but her brain was quietly ticking along. Seducing her professor for a grade would be an absurd, ridiculous idea. “Right, of course.”

“Still…” Mari said with a sly grin. “Remember our business 101 professor?”

“Professor Asaka?” Dia stared, eyes narrowing and brows furled in disbelief. “You did _not_.”

“I wish I had,” Mari said wistfully, as if she was recounting a long-lost lover instead of the woman who had flunked her from a freshman lecture. “Great pair of tits, right?”

“You’re absolutely unbelievable.” How would anyone even go about having sex with a professor? Was that even a thing?

“I’m just an Ohara, _darling_ ,” she crooned in saccharine, accented English. “Can’t help our nature!”

“An Ohara can’t help talking about women like a sixty-year-old pervert?”

Mari beamed. “When you think about it, I’m just being feminist!”

Dia didn’t think about it.

While Mari spoke, she quickly hopped up from the couch and ran her hands along her sundress, smoothing out the wrinkles. “Now if you’ll excuse me,” she crooned, “I have a date with a rock-solid pair of abs.” For how her face looked, Mari might as well have been drooling at the thought.

Dia rolled her eyes as blatantly as she could manage. “I take it this means I won’t be getting any sleep tonight?”

“Not my fault that my little You is a screamer,” Mari replied with a giggle. “Coffee tomorrow, my treat?”

Dia couldn’t help but smile back a bit, despite her best efforts. “I see you’ve picked up some of those famous Ohara negotiating skills as well,” she replied sarcastically. “I suppose I can accept this arrangement.”

 _“Bene!”_ Mari reached down to ruffle Dia’s hair before skipping to the door of their living room. “Now do something nice for yourself, take your mind off that silly grade. Onwards and upwards!”

She pumped her fist up into the air and let out a tiny cheer, prompting Dia to giggle under her breath. They both knew that this wasn’t the end of the story, but Dia nevertheless found it in herself to appreciate the attempt at cheering her up anyways.

That night, as Dia buried herself under the covers of her bed with earbuds to drown out the sound of her roommate’s sexual escapades, she really had nothing to do _but_ think about that F. Distracting herself with cat videos was only ever going to work for so long, after all.

She tried not to keep spiraling, but the thought of letting her advisor know what had happened terrified her on a primal level. Professor Sonoda was kind, but she wouldn’t accept a failing grade from her best advisee. Dia wouldn’t either – there wasn’t room for failure if she was to have a career like the women she looked up to. The tough love was just a reflection of reality.

Maybe it was the moans from across the hall congealing with her own determination that led her brain down the path that Mari had jokingly laid out for her, but she would never know for sure.

All Dia Kurosawa was certain of was that she was going to fuck an A out of Eli Ayase.

~=O=~

Anyone who means to accomplish anything in life does so with a plan, a series of meticulously thought-through bullet points that detail each step along the path to success. No room for error, no wasted energy.

At least, that’s what Dia had always liked to believe.

As soon as she sat down with a pen and paper, though, intent on planning out exactly how she would go about this indecent act, she realized that she knew absolutely nothing about sex. Suddenly, all of Mari’s rejected offers to get her laid seemed like a missed opportunity on Dia’s part. It wasn’t that she had no interest in sex, of course, but rather that she had never had a good enough reason to try – until now, she supposed.

Still, virginity was an obstacle for no Kurosawa, not if Dia could help it.

Study, study, study

Research Professor Ayase

 ~~Underw~~ Lingerie

Seduce her??

Dia racked her brain for a decent idea, _anything_ that would succeed in getting Professor Ayase’s attention. She could present herself in the nude, dripping wet and vulnerable…

Dia impacted the side of her head with a palm for letting that part of her brain do the thinking. It was a terrible idea, far too gauche for someone of Eli Ayase’s stature. She probably savored the chase, the thrill of stalking her prey with that omnipresent air of self-assured dominance she carried around in class…

Wait, what was she _thinking?_

Dia tossed the pen onto her desk in frustration. For the first time in her life, she had no clue what she was doing, and the thought threatened to send her back into a spiral of overthinking. She resisted that urge, though, and decided instead to settle on what she had managed to already write down. _Baby steps_ , she thought to herself resolutely. Fantasies couldn’t do.

First, she needed to study. If Dia had it her way, she’d have never seen anything so brazenly shameless as pornography in her life, but years of living with Mari had forced her to bear witness to her roommate’s particular interests.

Namely, lots of porn and even more sex.

Perhaps it was a blessing, though, that Mari had always tried to tempt Dia; she had already given Dia a premium account on her favorite website, insistent that her dearest friend have only the best of the best at her fingertips. Dia somehow found it in herself to appreciate the thought, as much as the notion of having access to that much filth horrified her at the time. Now, though, it was a veritable treasure trove of information for her to learn how to be sexually appealing.

Swallowing her pride, Dia pried open her laptop and clicked away until she was on the website in question. She was momentarily paralyzed by the sheer variety of explicit thumbnails attempting to grab her attention, but worked up the nerve to focus on the search bar. If this was research, she needed to find something relevant, so she typed in _‘teacher seduction.’_

If this were any other scenario she would have probably laughed at the absurdity of what she was doing, but she was far too engrossed in the moment to think of it as anything other than a completely serious endeavor.

Dia clicked on the first video only after getting up to double check that Mari was out and her door thoroughly shut, on the off chance that her roommate would attempt to intrude on her privacy. When she knew she was in the clear, she sat back down with pen and paper to take notes on every detail that she could.

The video had a plot that Dia could only assume was typical for the genre, some half-baked storyline about a student purposefully slacking off so that she would be kept after class by her calculus teacher. Dia tried not to dwell too much on the fact that the actress looked twice the age she was supposedly meant to be here, but she wasn’t quite able to suspend her disbelief long enough to avoid scoffing at the indecent dress code this school had. Bras showing? _Miniskirts?_ It was shameless, really.

Still, she couldn’t help but watch, her focus more and more clouded as the teacher eyed up the student’s pert ass while she wrote out math equations on the chalkboard for punishment.

The _real_ punishment, though, didn’t come until the teacher’s lust overcame her. She grabbed the student’s ass with authority, as if claiming it as her own, and told her student she needed to be truly put in her place.

Though Dia was nominally pressing her pen to the paper, still invested in the notion that she was watching this for the purpose of modelling her own behavior, she was hardly writing anything. Instead, a hand found itself snaking down her body, dipping underneath her skirt and into her underwear to gingerly caress her labia. She would never admit it to a soul, but Dia trafficked in little locked-away fantasies like this.

She imagined herself in the shoes of the student, having stepped out of line so brazenly, only to be swiftly put back in her place. When the teacher began spanking the student as a conclusive showing of authority, Dia felt her core heat up as if it was herself being hit. Swiftly, a finger found itself dipping inside her, then two, sliding hesitantly in and out. It was just studying, though, she told herself. Why couldn’t she masturbate while studying? That was perfectly normal.

Normal people did that, right?

Yet despite telling herself that, she couldn’t help but muffle her soft moans with a hand as she pleasured herself. Soon she switched her focus to her clit, tenderly rubbing the hardened bud as she watched the student forced under the desk, eating out the teacher while assignments were graded.

Dia’s mind began to wander, imagining herself in that position. She told herself that she was just inhabiting the part she was going to play, but when she came with a violent shudder and a wave of electricity sweeping through her body, she couldn’t help whispering under her breath, barely aware she was even speaking.

“Professor Ayase…”

She slumped into her seat as she rode out the warm glow of her orgasm with eyes half-lidded and a deep sense of satisfaction etched onto her face. The haze dissipated quickly, however, when she heard the pounding on her door.

“ _Ciao!_ Everything okay, Dia dear? I bought sweets!”

Dia desperately hoped that Mari didn’t hear the high-pitched _“PIGIIII!”_ that escaped her as soon as she registered Mari’s muffled voice from behind the door. She hastily hiked her panties and skirt back up and wiped her hand off on a tissue, ignoring the rest of the mess her orgasm had left behind. Before she could slam her laptop shut, though, Mari opened the door and peeked her head in, eyebrows furled with concern.

“Dia!? I heard you screaming, what’s wrong?“

Dia stared at Mari for a moment before she thought to reach a hand behind her and close the screen, but it was too late. Mari stared back, a shit-eating grin slowly creeping its way across her face.

“ _Naughty student fucked by her MILF teacher_ , huh? Not what I would’ve pegged you for, but…” Mari sighed dramatically as she waltzed to Dia’s desk and hopped up on it so that she was facing her roommate. “Well, I can’t fault you for your taste,” she concluded with a giggle.

Dia’s face scrunched up into a frown. “You will not tell a soul about this, Mari. I guarantee that.”

Mari burst into laughter. “You’re not threatening me over some silly porn, are you? This is nothing compared to the kinds of things me and Kanan are into-”

“And I would very much like to _not_ know what those things are, thank you very much,” Dia interrupted her.

“But now I know something about you,” Mari teased her. “Professors, huh? Are you finally living up to the title of teacher’s pet?”

Dia’s cheeks were burning bright crimson. “That is _not_ funny.”

Mari shrugged playfully. “I mean, it kind of is. At the very least, you were paying attention to our little talk the other day, _no?_ ”

Before Dia could even begin to refute her, she caught herself scratching preemptively at her beauty mark. Mari looked at her knowingly.

“You really need to learn how to admit you want something, darling. If you want to roleplay, You made us an excellent teacher uniform for the bedroom. You could borrow it!”

“Out.”

“I’m just saying, life would be more fun if you were sincere about your desires!”

Dia silently pointed at her bedroom door, her message perfectly clear.

Mari sighed as she got back up and made her way out, though she made a point to lean back through the door frame. “The video looked pretty hot, you know.~”

_“OUT.”_

Dia tried not to heat up until after Mari had shut the door. She slinked to her bathroom to clean up and put on a fresh change of underwear, mortified by what she had just done - and what Mari _knew_ about her. She was never going to live this down, especially if Kanan caught whiff.

Still, somehow that knowledge made Dia even more dedicated to her dark mission, as if she subconsciously knew that she had to keep herself occupied to avoid the pure shame of her intent. There was no time for self-reflection, not when five of Professor Ayase’s case summaries and the intimates section of Amazon were collectively burning a hole in her browser tabs.

With a resolute huff, Dia returned to her work.

~=O=~

A week later, Dia found herself pacing back and forth on the fourth story of the tiny, worn down building that housed the offices of the university’s law professors. The sound of her heels clicking against the hardwood rattled back and forth between the walls, but there was no one to bear witness to the noise. Since classes were over, most everyone was on break right now, out enjoying the sun and probably not stressing out over having staked their entire identity and sense of self-value on their grades.

Like normal people.

Regardless, Dia was grateful for the privacy. She didn’t think she had the wherewithal to do anything this scandalous within a ten-mile range of Professor Sonoda, let alone a few dozen feet. She thought shamefully about the intricacy of her lingerie and the height of her heels, just enough as to accentuate the curves of her ass. Even her skirt paled in length, riding far too high up her legs for her own comfort, not to mention the amount of cleavage she was displaying with her choice of blouse.

With her appearance as scandalous as it was, Dia could already imagine holes being bored into the back of her skull by Professor Sonoda’s judging stare – she would know, she’d modeled her own after it.

With the thought of her advisor sufficiently haunting her, Dia looked at the time on her phone – two before the hour – then flicked her eyes nervously to the door of Eli’s office. She swallowed her anxiety and knocked as confidently as she could manage, trying to ignore the way her hand shook as she did so.

As the door opened to reveal her professor’s visage, Dia was immediately caught off guard. Though Eli Ayase normally wore blazers that granted her an imposing figure, the simple dress shirt and skirt she wore lended a more approachable, feminine air to her.

Dia would never admit it to a single living soul, let alone Mari, but Eli looked… captivating, in a very effortless way. Her mind threatened to wander, imagining her professor in even less, but she mentally berated herself for getting off track.

When Eli smiled politely and motioned a hand inside her office, Dia took up the silent invitation, stepping inside only to stop when she realized that she was forgetting to breath. “I appreciate you taking the time out of your schedule to meet with me, Professor Ayase,” she addressed her professor a bit more stiffly than she intended after gathering herself.

“Of course. My pleasure, Miss Kurosawa. I certainly respect you taking an interest in improving yourself like this. It’s not often that students seem to care after the final exam,” she noted with a small chuckle.

Though Eli spoke with just as formal an air as Dia did, her words managed to come out so much more sweet to the ear. It was the intonation of her voice, the self-assuredness with which she spoke – exactly the kind of thing that made Dia look up to her in the first place.

Of course, she wasn’t about to let herself be distracted from her purpose right now. Steeling herself, she looked back at Eli and smiled as sweetly as she could manage. “It is important that we take every opportunity we can to better ourselves, after all.”

Eli hummed in approval as she wheeled a chair next to her from the corner of the room, patting on it with her hand. “Come, let’s look through your exam together.”

 _This is almost too perfect_ , Dia thought as she set herself down next to Eli. Because the two of them were hunched over the printout, Dia had an excuse to position herself closer to Eli than would otherwise be acceptable. Her attention was trained on every miniscule body movement her professor made, the way Eli’s breaths went in and out, to the point where she had trouble keeping up with the increasingly convoluted explanations of each answer.

“This one was a trick question,” Eli informed her with a finger pointed. “It’s not meant to be approached from a strict reading of article three. Rather, I expected you to analyze it with a selection of rulings that have changed how the article’s framework is contextualized today.”

Dia looked at her and nodded, hoping that her professor wouldn’t catch on to how little she was thinking about the exam. Rather, she was planning her next moves with proper consideration. As soon as Eli looked back to the paper, Dia ghosted a few fingers against Eli’s skirt, just above her knee and not so much as to lose the benefit of the doubt that it was an accident. Eli gave no discernable reaction, though, leaving Dia grasping in the dark.

Dia hoped that Eli couldn’t hear the groan she let out under her breath in frustration as she decided to kick things up a notch. With that same stray hand, she slowly moved it back to Eli’s skirt, plainly resting it on her thigh. She heard Eli’s breath hitch just slightly at the contact, but her explanation didn’t stop, which could have only been a good sign.

When Eli finished her train of thought, she turned to Dia, expression completely opaque. “You’re awfully close, Miss Kurosawa.”

Dia felt her heartbeat race as she chose her next words carefully. “You don’t mind, do you?” She tried to look as innocent as possible, channeling her inner Ruby as she diminished her posture and fluttered her eyelashes a bit.

 _It’s all about making the opponent underestimate you_. That’s what she told herself, anyway. Dia made a note to take Ruby out for ice cream next weekend to make up for appropriating her innocence like this.

It seemed to work, at least. Dia was pretty sure that Eli wasn’t stupid – she’d clearly caught on by now, but Dia was playing her cards close enough to her chest that her professor wouldn’t be forced to reject her. She squeezed Eli’s thigh lightly and pressed her body closer, remaining there as they continued to go over every one of her exam mistakes in painstakingly slow detail.

Just when it began to seem unbearable, however, Eli slid the paper towards the back of her desk conclusively and turned to Dia.

“I get the feeling you’re not here to go over your exam,” she noted, innuendo easily audible in her voice.

Dia shook her head, pressing herself as close as possible. She elicited a groan as she slowly walked her fingers up Eli’s thigh until they were resting dangerously close to the outline of the bulge in her skirt – not too close, just enough to tease.

“What exactly do you want, Miss Kurosawa?”

This is what Dia had been preparing for, what she had been practicing over and over again in front of the mirror. She licked her lips and leaned in until they were pressed directly against the shell of her professor’s ear, leaving a ghost of a kiss.

“I want you to bend me over this desk,” she whispered with intent, trying not to choke on the vulgarity of what she was about to say, “and I want you to fuck my pussy until I can’t think straight.”

Eli didn’t respond, her breaths coming out shallow as she wordlessly watched Dia move her hands to her collar and unbutton her shirt, revealing the black lace of a push-up bra that accentuated the porcelain skin of her breasts.

There was something surreal about this whole situation, Dia realized, as her actions mirrored the movements of one of the porn actresses she had been so studiously modeling herself after. Like those videos, though, this wasn’t real. It was all calculated, just her extracting what she needed from her professor. She wasn’t attracted to Eli, only pretending.

When she finished unbuttoning her shirt and moved to her pencil skirt, she paused to grab Eli’s hand and guide it to one of her pert breasts, which Eli began to fondle without any protest.

“I’ve wanted you all to myself, professor,” Dia cooed in a breathy voice, “ever since I first walked into your classroom. Just look at what you’re doing to me.” She gave a small, rehearsed chuckle under her breath, trying to be as effortless as possible as she lowered her skirt, revealing the intricate lace of her garter belt and panties. This set of lingerie hadn’t come cheap, but in Dia’s mind, perfection never did.

Once again, she told herself that it was all part of the act when she realized just how wet she had gotten.

Eli put a hand on Dia’s hips and moved it rhythmically, back and forth across Dia’s garter belt, never straying too close to her panties. A finger latched onto a strap connecting one of her stockings, tugging experimentally as if to test how easily it could be ripped off.

“Do you really feel that way, Miss Kurosawa?” Eli’s breaths came out labored as she spoke. The other hand, the one that had been feeling up Dia’s breast, moved to take her chin between two fingers and lift her gaze to meet Eli’s. “If you want me so bad, show me.”

Dia smiled furtively, inwardly relishing in her success. Before she could follow her professor’s command, though, she had another priority. She let her hand, the one that had been resting on Eli’s thigh, wrap around the outline of her cock to catch her off-guard with lust as Dia brought her head back to Eli’s ear.

“First, why don’t you reconsider this silly little grade? You and I both know that I am far too…” She paused for dramatic effect as she squeezed Eli’s erection, prompting her professor to buck her hips forward involuntarily. “… _qualified_ to have something like this on my record.”

Her success so far had her feeling smug, as though this had turned out to be the easiest game in the world to play; she had her professor right where she needed her to be.

“Ah,” Eli groaned. “Is that what this is?” She laughed softly under her breath, but didn’t protest as Dia got up and leaned back against the desk, pulling Eli towards her by the collar until they were pressed close together.

While Eli made few attempts to come onto Dia, she wasn’t unreceptive to Dia’s own advances. Hands roamed Eli’s body freely, exploring every contour of her surprisingly soft curves before threading fingers through Eli’s hair and pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

“Doesn’t mean we can’t still have fun,” Dia murmured into Eli’s lips, a hint of smugness intonated in her voice. Suddenly Eli became a bit more receptive, parting her mouth and letting the faintest hint of tongue experimentally flick across Dia’s lips. A hand drifted down Dia’s back, grabbing her ass with a playful squeeze. Dia squeaked and involuntarily pressed herself closer to Eli.

“It seems you’re having plenty,” Eli replied almost playfully. As if to prove her point, Eli pulled away and moved a hand between Dia’s legs. Her fingers gently rubbed at the fabric of Dia’s panties, just over Dia’s pussy. Dia moaned at the slight touch, her body instantly and helplessly responsive to every bit of contact.

“Are you sure this is about the grade?” Eli whispered into Dia’s ear, much as Dia had done to her before.

Dia blushed despite her best efforts. She was obviously losing the upper ground, but before she could think to reclaim it, Eli continued talking.

“You’re so astute in class, Dia, all buttoned up and proper like that, but I can’t say that I haven’t let my eyes linger on you.” She laughed at her little confession as she used her fingers to slip Dia’s panties to the side and tease at her folds. “This is quite an infraction, though, trying to trade your body for a grade. If I were doing my job properly, I would have you expelled for disgracing the profession like this.”

Dia paled at the thought, but the fear only managed to amplify how heated she was getting. There was a sick thrill to it, as much as she would have cared to deny it.

“That’s true, but I believe you’re the one who’s about to finger your student, Professor,” she countered.

Eli gave her a sly look, cocky yet measured. “Am I? You certainly seem ready for it.”

Her fingers pulled away liberally coated by Dia’s wetness, and pressed themselves against Dia’s lips. She parted them instinctively, face flushed as she obediently cleaned the evidence of her own arousal. When she was done, Eli replaced them with a thumb hooked into her mouth, a violation of Dia’s personal space that made it plain who was really in control now.

Though Dia wished she could pretend she was immune to such a crass gesture, she found herself instinctually suckling and drooling, mind hazy as she fantasized about what other parts of her professor she wanted in place of her thumb.

“Let me guess, you’ve been acting out like a _naughty_ little girl and now you want to be put back into your place by your professor. Does that sound about on the money?” Her voice almost sounded as if it was mocking, but the sincerity of her intonation made it seem more playful than anything else.

It was almost as if Eli found it… cute. Dia wasn’t sure what to make of the way her heart fluttered a bit at the thought.

She wanted to reject Eli’s hunch, but then she thought back to that video, the one she couldn’t help watching over and over again. She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded timidly, ceding the last of her ground to the woman before her. Eli drew forth a whimper as she removed her thumb from Dia’s mouth, but it seemed a fair price to pay when she began removing her own clothing. The plainness of her bra and panties were a reminder that she had not been expecting this in the slightest, but she was clearly rolling with the situation regardless.

Shaking off the stupor brought on by her embarrassment, Dia leaned into Eli’s newly-bare figure as soon as her skirt hit the ground and brushed her hand against Eli’s erection, which was tantalizing as it tented the fabric of her panties. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Dia processed everything that had happened so far and decided to go along with Eli. It was all for the grade – it just made logical sense to play the part, was all. Thinking of the student in the video, she steeled herself to follow where that role would lead her.

“Maybe I _have_ been bad,” she cooed. “What are you going to do about it, Professor?”

Instead of replying, Eli elected to wordlessly press her lips to Dia’s yet again. The kiss this time was much more intense, Dia allowing Eli’s tongue to part her lips and taste her. She moaned into Eli’s touch as a hand returned to her pussy, gently sliding her panties aside yet again and pushing in a finger.

Dia had masturbated, of course, but nothing could compare to the sensation of another woman’s presence completing her like this. Her knees threatened to buckle as Eli gently worked in a second finger and pumped them languidly. Another hand roamed her body, lingering on any erogenous zones it could find, and all of a sudden Dia realized the one thing she hadn’t accounted for: Eli’s years of experience, clearly vast in comparison to Dia’s. The proof was in the way Dia moaned and pressed herself tight against her professor, desperately clinging to the exhilarating feeling of Eli’s touch.

It wasn’t to last forever, though. Dia had to stop herself from whining audibly when Eli’s fingers slid out of her. The emptiness felt wrong all of a sudden, gnawing at her as if it was unnatural to _not_ have a woman fifteen years her senior buried inside her. She knew that she was being toyed with and strung along effortlessly, but she suddenly wanted nothing more than to play the victim.

“Be a good girl and turn around, why don’t you?”

Dia nodded and did her best not to reveal the blush blooming on her face as she obeyed the command. She placed her hands on the desk and bent down slightly, mind racing in anticipation of what seemed to be coming next. All she could think of was Eli’s cock, how satisfying it would feel plunged deep in her, twitching as it unloaded all of her cum-

“Ah!” Out of nowhere, she was torn from her fantasy as a searing pain bloomed across her ass. She moaned out involuntarily, caught off guard by the sudden sensation.

“I believe you’re forgetting that you’re being punished, Miss Kurosawa,” Eli teased. “I’m just reminding you.”

Dia craned her head back, only to see Eli twirling a ruler in her hand, face smug.

“This isn’t what I had in mind, Professor,” she defensively replied through gritted teeth. She must not have seemed very convincing, though, because Eli ran a hand along her ass, as if comforting the affected area.

“Then tell me no,” she countered slyly. “Personally, I think you’re due to learn a lesson about proper decorum.”

Dia went silent and turned back to stare at the far wall away from Eli, not wanting to call the bluff. Once again, her thoughts drifted back to that video, the one that had gotten her so wet.

Eli hummed in approval and swiftly brought the ruler to bear on Dia yet again, this time switching to the other cheek. Dia grit her teeth to bear the pain, but the pleasure that it brought was more than enough to distract her mind.

“Are you a bad girl, Miss Kurosawa?”

“I’m n-”

 _Smack._ Eli hit Dia once again, leaving no room for dissent. “Tell me what you are,” she barked, her voice still measured but without restraint.

“I-”

 _Smack._ Her whimpering was cut off as soon as it began.

“Louder!”

Dia moaned despite herself, the intensity of the moment overwhelming her reservations. “Yes, I’m a bad girl! Punish me, Professor, please,” she groaned needily. The voice in the back of her head told her how absurd she sounded, but every fiber of her being just wanted to give in and embrace the fantasy of it all.

After a while, Dia began losing track of how many times Eli’s punishment had been inflicted on her tender skin. Lust overwhelmed her mind and tears misted her eyes by the time of the last swat, running her ragged before she’d even been fucked. Eli leaned against her back and wrapped her arms around her, humming softly.

“There, all done now. You did well. Do you know your place a bit better?” she asked, voice soothing yet no less authoritative than it would be if this were a lecture.

“Yes, Professor Ayase,” Dia mewled softly. She was so turned on, and she _loved_ it. “I do.”

Eli chuckled under her breath and she gently stroked each welt she had left behind. “That’s what I thought. Bad girls deserve to be bent over my desk, nice and obedient. Are you ready for me, Miss Kurosawa?”

Dia’s eyes went wide at the implication of what was about to happen, the culmination of all her efforts, but she couldn’t feel smug about it. Rather, she was only excited, soaking wet at the thought of Eli using her like she was about to. She hastily shook off her heels and braced herself, but Eli merely waltzed in front of her to reach for a condom from Dia’s purse.

She must have noticed how disappointed Dia looked by the way that she smiled knowingly, but she didn’t say anything. Instead she made a show of sliding off her panties, freeing her cock from its constraints. It wasn’t lacking in length, especially for Dia’s first time, but not so much that she was intimidated. Instead, her mouth watered as she watched Eli languidly stroke herself before rolling the condom down her length. By the time Eli returned behind her, Dia was desperately shaking her ass, grinding back against Eli’s hips, _anything_ to get Eli to finally fuck her.

Eli only laughed at the display as she positioned herself. “You’re really that desperate? Here’s what you came here for, then,” she cooed as she slid Dia’s panties to the side and began to press herself tenderly into Dia’s core. Her cock slid in, aided by Dia’s arousal, until every last inch had been buried inside. Dia shuddered and groaned at the foreign sensation, of being stretched yet so satisfyingly. It was a little painful, but that only made her want more.

“Good…” she muttered absentmindedly, “so good…”

Eli’s breathing was labored as she gripped Dia’s hips tight. She pulled herself out no more than an inch and pushed back in, movements shallow enough to drive Dia insane with frustration.

“You’re so fucking tight,” Eli groaned, the faintest hint of possessiveness registering in Dia’s ears. “You need this, don’t you? Tell me again what you want me to do.”

Dia wiggled her hips to try and create more friction, but her efforts were met without reciprocation. “I want you to fuck me,” she confessed with nothing but sincerity. “Please fuck me, Professor, please, please, please…”

Eli honored the request, her movements becoming deeper as she began to properly thrust in and out of Dia. The small space of the office was filled with nothing but the sounds of skin slapping against skin, Eli’s grunts, Dia’s shameless moans. Though she knew no one was around, Dia couldn’t help but imagine others hearing her and being aware of how shamelessly she had presented herself to her own professor.

As Eli fucked her, she leaned into Dia’s figure and grabbed hold of her hair close to the scalp, pulling her head to the side so that her neck was laid bare. Eli pressed her lips and teeth to Dia and began leaving hickeys, a patchwork of bruised flesh painted lovingly across what was once crystal clear skin.

Dia found herself overwhelmed by the mix of pain and pleasure, calling out her professor’s name almost subconsciously, over and over and over again until each syllable congealed into a babbled mess.

Eli’s movements became increasingly sporadic by the time she raised her head and returned her hands to Dia’s hips. The graceful rhythm of her thrusts faltered, giving way to haphazard movements that served only to use Dia’s pussy.

Dia’s arms gave out soon after, leaving her breasts and stomach pressed flush against the desk. Papers went flying from its surface to make room for Dia’s body, her exam among them, but neither of them cared enough to take note. Now free, one hand used the opportunity to force its way between Dia’s legs and rub at her clit as the desk rattled with the force of her professor’s movements. That stimulation was all she needed, building her up to an orgasm that she exclaimed at the top of her lungs, body shaking and cunt squeezed tight around Eli’s erection.

Eli responded earnestly to that stimulus and finally came as well, her cock buried deep in Dia’s pussy as she unloaded into her condom.

As soon as she was finished, Eli leaned forward against Dia’s back and left a small trail of kisses before gingerly pulling herself out. Dia presumed that Eli was taking off the condom, but she too busy trying to recover from the abuse to look.

By the time her legs allowed her to stand upright, she was able to watch as Eli slinked over to her chair with all the energy of someone in a coma and slumped into it. Eli looked on with a lazy smile as Dia gathered herself and tried to primp her hair a little. She looked undeniably disheveled, but it was better than nothing.

“Where, uh… where is the…” Dia pointed her thumb towards the door in a dumb attempt at conveying her meaning, but Eli nodded in understanding.

“On your left, at the end of the hall.”

Dia managed to make it despite the way that her knees wobbled all the way down the hallway, the opportunity giving her a chance to clear her head and process the inherent depravity of her actions.

Of course, depravity aside, Dia couldn’t deny the power of the hazy fog she’d been wrapped up in, nor could she deny how perfect Eli’s cock felt inside her. By the time she’d returned to Eli’s office, she buried that nagging voice in the back of her head and drifted towards her professor, climbing into her lap and straddling her, arms draped over Eli’s still-bare shoulders.

“Hey,” she greeted Eli rather plainly.

Eli wasn’t much for words right now either, as it turned out. Instead she offered up a sly grin as she threaded her hand into Dia’s hair and pulled her student in for a slow, lazy kiss. Mouths parted and tongues intertwined, Dia found Eli’s taste intoxicating. She pulled her head away and moved to Eli’s ear much as she had done at the start of all this, nibbling playfully on her earlobe before whispering.

“Another round?”

Eli laughed softly. “I’m afraid I don’t have your youthful energy, Dia.”

Some voice in Dia’s head lamented the chance of a round two and cursed those porn videos for lying to her, but she was immediately preoccupied by Eli’s choice of address. “I’m Dia now, am I?” She laughed at the absurdity of this scenario. “Say it again, I like the sound.”

“Okay. Your pussy felt so good, _Dia_ ,” Eli complied with a half-smirk on her face.

Dia felt her heart flutter at that, the experience of seeing her idol like this, so playful and crass and _real_. It left her weightless as she took in everything there was to this woman that she had idolized for so long: the slightest hint of perfume, the messy bangs framing her face, the playful confidence with which she spoke, the breadth of her shoulders and supple curves of her breasts. Dia couldn’t help the selfish desire to hoard it all to herself.

“If you don’t mind,” she replied, “I’d prefer to keep calling you professor right now.”

“Color me shocked,” Eli said with a chortle as her head moved to Dia’s neck, tenderly pressing a trail of kisses along the bruised skin she had previously left behind.

Suddenly, though, Dia realized that she hadn’t been keeping in mind one important detail.

“Now, _Professor_ , about that grade…”

Dia felt the vibrations of Eli’s laughter as she bit down gently on Dia’s collarbone, inducing a satisfied shudder from her student. “I honestly thought you’d forgotten about that silly little thing.”

Dia paled slightly and scratched at her beauty mark. “Well, no, I was just waiting to bring it up,” she fibbed. “Besides, I think my performance deserves an A in this circumstance. Do you not agree?”

Eli was silent for a moment, as if contemplating Dia’s words as her head rested in the crook of Dia’s shoulder.

“No.”

Dia blanched and sputtered, left aghast by the terseness of Eli’s reply. “What do you mean, _no?”_

Eli looked amused by how quickly she had thrown Dia off balance. “Do you really think an academic of any merit would trade sex for a grade, let alone myself?”

“B- but-”

“But nothing,” Eli said as she met Dia’s eyes and pressed a finger to her lips. “No fuck is _that_ good. That being said… you’re a smart, diligent woman. I’ve spoken to Umi quite a bit about you.”

Dia’s eyes widened. “You have? Professor Sonoda told me about you?”

“Of course, you really think we don’t talk about our students? I was disappointed by your performance in my course, but she made a point to talk you up quite a bit. I didn’t expect how serious she was when she called you stubborn, but…” Eli laughed, eyes deliberately pointed downwards to Dia’s intricately-clad figure. “I’ll admit to being impressed by the lengths you’ll go for something. I think I’m convinced that you’re worth another shot.”

Dia tensed up with anticipation. “Which means…”

“It means that we can come to an agreement, I imagine. How about some… _supplementary lessons_?”

She looked directly into Dia’s eyes with a captivatingly sly look, and in that moment Dia realized she’d gotten in way over her head.

“I think I’d like that quite a bit, Professor,” she said with a suggestive smile. Whatever Professor Ayase had in store for her, she was pretty sure she’d be up to the task.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop me a follow [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/safeharbored)!


End file.
